Soul Eater: A New Age
by The Tenth Captain - Sitar
Summary: Years ago, Maka and the whole of gang destroyed the keshin, but now a new threat arises, It's time for the new generation, to make their stand. Looking for OC's Hey you never know, yours might end up to be a main character!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, the other story I would like to work on is a Post Soul Eater Fic! Yayayayayayayay. Lol anywho I want your characters to be in it! So just follow the stuff below, and enjoy!

**Summary:** Years ago, Maka and the whole of gang destroyed the keshin, but now a new threat arises, it's time for the new generation, to make their stand.

**Rules: **

1. One character will be submitted to each who enters, I then have full use of the characters, which determines whether or not they die off, are main characters, ect.

2. Fanfictioners with main characters can, and will may be be asked to submit an idea, or something, and are encouraged to do so.

3. Sub characters may be needed.

4. Please try and follow any character pairings, that are listed, the adults, expect for Death, Kid and Stein will be rarely used, it's not because I don't like them, it's because I don't want to make them to OOC. If you want, you don't have to put any of the pairings, parents can be unknown/ made up. T_he others cannon characters might show up as mentor's of something_.*

5. a. There is a Death the Kid x Liz Pairing, for those who want a son/ daughter character for those two, but let's pretend that all sons and daughter of this pairing are not Grim Reapers. If you say your character is a Grim Reaper, it will not be used.

b. Crona x Patty is another cannon pair with restrictions. The son/ daughter of these two cannot be like Crona, with black blood. (even though I love Crona, you will most likely never see him in this story)

c. If your character is a Soul x Maka, they, like stated in 5a., they can not have black blood. However the character can be going mad/ had once given into the madness.

6. When I choose characters, I will put together miesters and weapons, unless you request and person to pair with, or state the character's preferred I cannot guarantee that the character will get that weapon, but I can try. For those reading, the word is **Demyx Time**, but I guess that's two words. Weapons and Miesters count equally.

**Pairings:** Maka x Soul, Death the Kid x Liz, Tsubaki x Black Star, Stein x Marie and Patty x Crona (I know the last one's a bit odd)

**Miester Application:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Family: (Choose Pairing above or Unknown if too lazy to come up with fake parents)

Weapon: (refer to Rule 5)

Physical Description of Character: (Read carefully if you don't get what I mean.)

Sexual Orientation: (I don't judge! My favorite cosplayers/ youtube show are KellyJane and TealPirate from Parle Productions. I think it's cute ^-^)

Mental State: (As in madness wise, fears, ect)

Describe Character in 10 word or less:

Secret Word: (Can't find it? Look again! come on, it's in bold!)

Picture Link: Only if deemed necessary

One thing only your weapon will know about you:

**Weapon Application:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Family: (Choose Pairing above or Unknown if too lazy to come up with fake parents)

Miester: (refer to Rule 5)

Physical Description of Character: (Read carefully if you don't get what I mean.)

Weapon Description:

Sexual Orientation: (I don't judge! My favorite cosplayers/ youtube show are KellyJane and TealPirate from Parle Productions. I think it's cute ^-^)

Mental State: (As in madness wise, fears ect)

Describe Character in 10 word or less:

Secret Word: (Can't find it? Look again!)

Picture Link: Only if deemed necessary- Anime only!

Weapon Pic Link: See Picture Link

What is one think only your Miester will know about you?

Here is a Witch Application, I only want maybe one or two, because I don't want two many evil characters that are witches. Note, that your character cannot be a Witch, and a Meister/Weapon (The following application is copied from GrossGirl18's Soul Eater fic, which I suggest everyone check out!)

**Witch Application Form:**

Name: Try and make it have to do with their animal, like Medusa and snakes.

Animal: You cannot use any of the canon animals.

Spell: What it is, what is does, everything.

Appearance: Don't forget to include both her regular appearance an animal one (unless she cannot use transformation magic). Also remember her clothes!

Level Of Dificulty: (*(easy)-*****(hard))

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank <strong>PrankK1ng<strong> for being the first person to post a character, and to remind me that I never posted a word, for the secret word, and that it will not affect his application. As well as a mistake in the miester application, thanks again!

*_This is based off of **GrossGirl18**'s Soul Eater OC Fanfic_

I'd like to thank **GrossGirl18** for her tips, which are really helpful! I will be checking out your own story!


	2. Chapter 2

I still need one more miester, and if you have plot ideas for the story, or questions please don't be afraid to tell me. Enjoy!

Main Characters:

Rage Kurosaki (miester) and Rodney Makenshi (weapon)

Lily Kirkland (miester) and Kula Scott (weapon)

Axel (miester) and Nymphadora (weapon)

_(miester) and Jane (weapon)

Inspiration for Chapter:

Food: Chocolate Cookies and Water

Movie: Peter Pan

Music:

Shattered – Trading Yesterday

Going down in flames- 3 doors down

I do believe in magic! I do! ~Peter Pan

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Strike the match<p>

A haze dictated the sky into an almost leathery mist, terribly dreary for those under the mist. But not for the single shadowed figure who stood atop the buildings of Death City. His blood splattered trench coat billowing in the slight breeze.

"Axel come on its cold!" Whined the soft soprano voice, though the speaker was not seen. He glanced down; his pure emerald glanced down at the weapon he held, one of the eight outer spikes reflecting the image of a girl her dark bangs sweeping down her cheeks at the outer edges of her face, though the rest was short. He gave the girl a soft chuckle, but nodded.

"Right," launching the chakram into the sky. A girl reappeared from the weapon, with a slight huff, wiping the dirt and blood from his face.

"If you walk into the D.W.M.A covered in blood, Lord Death II will kill the both of us with his Death Cannons for scaring the younger students, then revive us and let Professor Stein dissect us until we're nothing more than organs in jars," she scolded, only half joking.

"A little blood never hurt anyone," he scoffed, though disposed of his trench coat into the girl's own pitch black backpack. Yet by the time he had zippered the jagged etching his partner had already spurred three houses ahead, leaving him with the abandoned article. "Nymphadora!" he growled her nickname sharply, chasing after her with the quickened gait of a trained meister.

"Can't catch me!"

"Well hurry up them!" She laughed, it was a soft tinkling sound.

* * *

><p>(AN: bold- Rage's dream

regular- outside dream)

* * *

><p><strong>I glanced up from the ground as a few older students snicker as another new student watches, with wide eyes, at one standing on the middle spikes which hang symmetrically over the DWMA. He looks horrified, trembling slightly. <strong>

"Rage.."

The soft voice thudded in his head, but he pushed it away, nuzzling his head deeper into his arms_._

"_**What's going on here fellas?" I ask the punks who were pulling the kid, when I look closer to the victim, I realize the tag on his shirt reads, 'weapon.' **_

"_**Twirp," growls the main bully, trying and failing to shove me away. **_

"_**Go get your bag," I tell the other boy, cracking my knuckles. "I'll deal with these idiots."**_

"Rage!"

_**I was nearly finished beating the shit out of the main bully, another miester, launching a wave length of my soul into his stomach with a well aimed fist, despite being a tad younger when I hear a crack. I look up to see the tip of the spire break, the backpack and the weapon falling…..**_

"RAGE!"

Said Rage jumped from his position as he was forced awake, gravity deifying, black-red hair spring a bit with the notion. He forced a tired glare onto his weapon.

"What?" The timid weapon gulped, pointing a finger to the professor on the floor in the class, eyes glinting in hidden emotions.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night ? I doubt you spend all night studying." It was Rage's turn to gulp as the man flashed a small grin, twisting the screw the remained attached to the side of his head.

"Sorry Professor Stein," he grumbled, only escaping punishment as the Professor raked his gaze along the seats. Two empty next to Rodney, Rage's weapon and another next to a weapon, a bit higher up in the seats.

"Ms. Dushell, may I ask were your miester might be?" He questioned, the girl ignored him however, her dark colored hair falling over her eyes as she leaned closer to the book she held in her hand, completely absorbed into it. The dark skinned weapon on the girl's other sighed scoffing before speaking to her miester in a whisper.

"Lily she's reading it again."

"What Star Wars LaLa?"

"The comic in fact," Jane Dushell interrupted briefly, flicking her soft gaze to the Professor as she continued, only giving him a halfhearted shrug before returning to the book, said 'LaLa' gasping in mock horror while Lily simply sighed.

Professor Stein ended the lesson rather abruptly, yet to the relief of the students no body blamed him, especially when not a moment later, the large, oak doors that led into the tiled classroom, revealed a bickering set of bickering partners. The miester was rather tall, with red hair laying in neat spikes across his back, while the weapon was a lithe girl with short black hair.

"Welcome back Axel, and Nymphadora," he announced when the bickering dissolved into the girl hitting her miester's head with a fist, if Stein was slightly amused, he didn't show it. Our particular pairs chorused hello's, from Rage's yawned 'what's up?", to Lily's somewhat quiet, 'hi'.

The pair only grinned, Axel tossing the backpack, filled with the bloodstained coat to the Professor, who was pretty good with taking stains out, particularly blood ones,

and the scientist merely nodded.


End file.
